doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/The Thirteenth Month
The first episode of the 4th series. Doctor Who: The Next Doctor and previous episode Series link: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_T he_Next_Doctor/Beasts_Of_Gallifrey Story “Can I have a bed?” Gwen asked feeling cramps all over her body “didn’t I do one yesterday?” The Doctor looked confused “no and you promised” Gwen said bitterly “big enough for two?” The Doctor asked “will you join me?” Gwen asked “uhm ...” the Doctor said embarrassingly “don’t worry you’re not my type” Gwen smiled. “Why not?” The Doctor asked “you’re just not” Gwen said. “Can I see my dad?” She asked “you know he is not your real father” the Doctor said as a moment of sadness passed through her face “I know” she said. “Okay can I see my fake father?” She asked smiling “adventure” the Doctor said weakly “I have to tell him” Gwen said “why?” The Doctor asked “to tell him I am going on an adventure with a strange man that I just met” she smiled. “Okay then but hurry up, I will get bored if you don’t hurry up” the Doctor conceded as he set a time and date with coordinates. “Here we go” he said “my dad is called Roger Roberts” Gwen smiled “well you’re fake dad” the Doctor corrected her “maybe it was someone else’s fog watch” Gwen pondered “maybe” the Doctor murmured not wanting it to be true. “Here we are” he shouted clicking his fingers as the TARDIS doors opened “right house” Gwen said “well, I have got brilliant flying skills” the Doctor smiled as they went towards the door. “Hi dad I am home, I was doing my job that is why I am late” Gwen smiled as Roger looked angry “3 months” he said “you got the timing wrong” Gwen whispered angrily towards the Doctor. “Maybe I am a bit off with this new body” the Doctor whispered as Roger walked up to him. “Where have you been with this stranger?” Roger asked “well while I was on a mission we fell in ... uhm ... love” Gwen smiled crookedly. She grabbed the Doctor’s face and kissed him on the lips holding it for a few seconds. “Sorry that I met someone else” Gwen shouted to her father “I hope you two find happiness” Roger said calming down “can I have a cup of tea?” The Doctor smiled as him and Gwen gone into the living room. “What was that?” He asked “I faked you being my boyfriend” Gwen told him “did you really need the kiss?” He asked “just something I wanted to do” Gwen smiled cheekily. “What is that?” Roger shouted as Gwen and the Doctor ran to his voice. “Oh no” the Doctor said “my cup of tea” he said seeing the kitchen had been hit by something as he followed Roger’s gaze. “Run” the Doctor grabbed Gwen’s hand as Roger ran as the thing behind them started to catch up. “The streets” Roger suggested as they ran out of the door. “We’re open” the Doctor said as he saw the thing rise up into the air. “What is it?” Roger asked “a Dalek but a different kind from the Time war” Gwen said thinking “it is a Searing Dalek, if you get shot by it then it will delete you from history, like you never existed” the Doctor said his eyes in fear. “I am scared” he admitted as they started to run “the TARDIS” the Doctor said as Roger looked confused as they followed the Doctor. “Get in” he shouted getting his sonic screwdriver out as he zapped the TARDIS doors. “Run” the Doctor shouted as they all got in as he zapped the TARDIS doors shut before the Searing Dalek could get in. “Monitor” he shouted seeing Roger’s shocked face “it is bigger on the inside” he muttered in disbelief “Gwen look here and you too Roger” the Doctor got his monitor working as he was also pushing buttons and pulling levers. “It is just hovering” Gwen said “it is processing” the Doctor corrected her. “It is pointing its weapon at us” Roger looked scared “fear not I will get the TARDIS moving” the Doctor said as the Dalek shot a laser and it hit the TARDIS. “No you don’t” the Doctor said rushing around the TARDIS, “what is it?” Gwen asked “we are being deleted from history but in the Time war we made a counter for that” the Doctor hurried about the TARDIS. “Move out” he said to Roger and Gwen who were near the console. “We are fading” Gwen said “humans fade first then the TARDIS and then me” the Doctor looked scared as he hurried about the TARDIS. “You will die before me” he looked down as he saw through them. “You are transparent” he said. “The Dalek will rip London apart, making everyone and everything in there never to exist” Gwen said. “I have got a plan” the Doctor said as Roger began to fade to nothing and then back to a transparent state. “Here we go” the Doctor said smiling as he pulled up one last lever as Roger disappeared. “You are back” the Doctor smiled to Gwen “my dad” Gwen said in disbelief “you’re going to fade because your dad never existed” the Doctor said “who is my dad?” Gwen asked looking confused “picture him” the Doctor said as he gone around the console desperate to save Roger and Gwen. “There” he smiled as Roger reappeared “how did you do it?” Gwen asked “well the TARDIS is full of time and I just took one of its recent records and put it back in. This would not work if they were in here over 24 hours before. The Doctor saw the Earth on fire as it began to fade “my every victory was getting erased” he smiled as he ran out of the TARDIS. “The Searing Daleks” the Doctor pointed his sonic towards it. “How do I defeat you?” He asked as the Searing Dalek shot towards the Doctor as he just smiled. The laser hit a seemingly invisible object “the TARDIS is back and has a force field stretching nine feet from all angles to protect itself and you cannot delete a force field from history” the Doctor smiled. “The Predator must be killed” the Dalek shouted “transparent Dalek, loving the design or though it was the same as the Time war” the Doctor said. “So why is there only one Searing Dalek here?” The Doctor asked “there is not” the Searing Dalek shouted as a dozen more appeared in the sky above the Doctor. “Impossible, you were wiped out with Gargouille” the Doctor said shocked “we have been upgraded” the Searing Dalek shouted as the Doctor smiled. “The web” he smiled as he ran back into the TARDIS. “Where are we going?” Roger asked “well” the Doctor said “when are we going?” Gwen asked “fantastic question, I need to go to the Dalek Asylum to get some information about the Dalek web so I can control it” the Doctor smiled. “Then they will rip this planet apart” Gwen said concerned “I know but we have to kill them before they kill worlds” the Doctor told her. “We have landed” the Doctor said walking out of the TARDIS as he saw a couple of rusty Daleks. “We should be fine” he whispered to Gwen and Roger “I need to go to a certain place” he smiled. “Why couldn’t we just go in the TARDIS?” Gwen asked “too risky” the Doctor commented as he pointed his sonic to a camera. “Oswin” he whispered remembering the pain that he felt when he lost Clara. “Yes?” Oswin said “can you send me all the information about the Dalek web to a type 40 TARDIS?” The Doctor asked “yes I can but who are you?” Oswin asked “I promise that you will be found soon, tomorrow in fact but a whole planet relies on this” the Doctor begged as a Dalek began to wake up. “Ex” it said “now” the Doctor ordered as Roger and Gwen gone back into the TARDIS. “Okay them but you owe me” Oswin smiled “handsome as well” she smiled “stop flirting and get the information to me and make sure it is easy to hack” the Doctor said. “Fine” Oswin told him as the Doctor saw a couple of Daleks beginning to move “exterminate” one said weekly as the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS as they shot towards the Doctor. He opened the doors “bad aim” he smiled seeing the rusty Daleks still shooting. “Bye” Oswin said “and remember to come and rescue me” Oswin reminded the Doctor who already knew of her fate. He saw a message pop up on his monitor as a sad look appeared on his face. “Are you okay?” Gwen asked “yes” the Doctor said smiling suddenly but Gwen could still see his pain. “So will we stop them?” Roger asked “you mean me” the Doctor reminded him as Gwen looked over the web code. “This looks fairly easy” Gwen looked over it as the Doctor pulled a lever up. “Back to Earth” the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed. “Stay here” the Doctor ordered as he pulled his sonic to the TARDIS console “downloading” he said frustrated. “Look at the screen” Roger looked horrified “I know but there is nothing we can do” the Doctor said. “Well there will be” Gwen told him “yes” he smiled as he pulled the sonic away from the console “look on the monitor, you are going to want to see this” the Doctor said as he ran out of the TARDIS. “Hello” he shouted seeing one appear “Doctor” it shouted “I still have the force field” the Doctor smiled as the Searing Dalek tried to shoot but the shield didn’t falter. “Earth is on fire and being erased from time” the Searing Dalek shouted. “I am confident” the Doctor smiled “you won’t like me when I am confident” the Doctor said as he aimed his sonic up. “I have the code that controls your web” the Doctor shouted “and I know the Searing Daleks have a different web to other Dalek’s” the Doctor smiled. “Now watch” he said as he zapped the Searing Daleks as it began shooting other Searing Daleks. “Now all of your work will be undone” he smiled. He witnessed houses coming back and children walking in the streets as one Searing Dalek remained “you have caused the least amount of damage, you will hunt down other Searing Daleks and all kinds of Dalek alike” the Doctor shouted as he zapped the Searing Dalek with his sonic as it gone off into the sky. “You just saved us” Roger smiled “now you are leaving” the Doctor said as Gwen nodded. “You two don’t look alike” the Doctor remarked “I know” Roger said as he walked home “take care of my daughters and if you ever have children, let me see them” he ordered as he walked away. “Hey Gwen we might as well get a move on” the Doctor commented as Gwen smiled “children” she smiled. “Out of the question but maybe one time we could ... you know” Gwen said “no” the Doctor said. “Don’t worry about it” Gwen cheekily smiled as the Doctor knew what she was on about; he just did not have an answer yet. “I know the perfect place” he smiled as he ran about the TARDIS “I am going to bed on my huge bed” Gwen smiled as she walked into her room. “Where is my bed Doctor?” Gwen shouted as the Doctor smiled “oh yeah I forgot something” he smiled going to sort it straight away as he imagined the adventures that he wanted, that he dreamed about. Category:Stories featuring Daleks